Deseos prohibidos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Draco tiene una vida envidiable, es rico, esta rodeado de mujeres hermosas y es un Malfoy. Sin embargo todo cambia cuando comienza a ver a Granger de otra forma. Regalo para Stypamahotom.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola señores y señoras! Sí, sé que no debería estar aqui con otra historia, que debería centrarme en "I´m a Cat" pero bueno soy de esas que cuando se inspira y escribe le gusta publicar y publicar. En fin este fic lo hice pensando en alguien especial, que siempre con sus comentarios me saca una sonrisa así que decidí hacerle este pequeño presente que espero que le guste. Aún no decido cuantos capítulos tendrá, ya veremos cuantos me salen.

**Dedicado a:** _Stypamahotom_, pues por ser capaz de leer y comentar cada dramione que escribo. Espero que este sea de tu agrado, la idea es algo extraña y retorcida, pero así son mis fics xD.

**Advertencia:** Pues contiene un lenguaje obsceno, capaz haya algo de OoC y debido al que rating es "**M**" se agradece que los sensibles a temas sexuales den media vuelta y revisen otros de mis fics. Gracias xD.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Excepto la idea de juntar a esta par y por supuesto la trama.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. I<strong>

Su vida era perfecta. Tenía miles de galeones, era uno de los hombres más codiciados del mundo mágico y claro cómo olvidar aquello que lo identificaba en cualquier lugar: su apellido. Porque podía estar en cualquier recóndito sitio del mundo, pero al decir Draco Malfoy todos, _y no exageraba_, posaban su mirada en él.

Era algo que le agradecía a sus antepasados, a su padre y por supuesto a sí mismo, porque de no ser por él, el apellido se hubiera ido al caño, claro también a Merlín por mantenerlo con vida, y aunque odiaba admitirlo a Potter, por testificar a su favor y sacarle de un gran lío.

Quizás era por ese bendito huérfano, cuatro ojos y tarado que estaba ahí, calándose a un crío de dos años, que a su corta edad creía divertido arrugar su ropa, teniendo ganas de matarlo y suicidarse a la vez por haber ido a la fiesta.

¿Por qué _puñeteramente_ había pensado que sería una buena idea?, vale, debía admitir que tal vez pensar no era lo suyo, posiblemente tanto tiempo rodeado de tarados como Crabbe y Goyle habían hecho mella en él. Después de todos muchas personas aseguraban que las malas compañías siempre dejan huella.

― ¡Oh, basta, Albus! ― es una mujer la que aparta al pequeño monstruo de sí.

Y se lo agradece, muy internamente, pero lo hace.

Ella lo mira y sonríe apenada por la actitud del pequeño. No es su hijo, pero lo siente como tal. Él simplemente hace un gesto, que parece más una mueca, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Y se siente estúpido. ¿Cómo ha podido caer tan bajo? ¿Restarle importancia a que el último descendiente Potter casi estropee su ropa? Definitivamente algo realmente malo le ha pasado a su sentido común.

― Lo lamento, Malfoy. ― se disculpa. Como si hubiera sido ella quién había tirado de su ropa hasta arrugarla.

Trata de sonreírle, pero al intentar mover sus labios estos se hacen pesados y sólo logra hacer una mueca, que está muy lejos de ser una sonrisa.

― Descuida. ― una sola palabra. Nunca le ha gustado malgastar su saliva y sin embargo esta vez siente que debió de haber dicho algo más sustancioso.

Se hace un largo silencio. En el que ella evita que el crio haga travesuras y en el que él la observa detenidamente. Es bonita, claro lo es si evita compararla con Daphne, Astoria o alguna otra chica que se halla follado, menos Pansy, de hecho aún no entiende cómo carajos se había acostado con semejante aberración. El color marrón de sus ojos es demasiado común y corriente, sin embargo hay algo en ellos que le gusta, no está muy seguro de qué, pero ese algo lo hipnotiza y atrae muchas veces.

Su cabello es un desastre, aunque ese día se nota el esfuerzo, todos los mechones están recogidos en un moño y sin embargo uno que otro mechón rebelde sobresale por los costados. Su cuerpo no es nada del otro mundo, pero hay algo en esas ligeras curvas, en esas piernas y en esos pequeños senos que le parece curioso, y siendo sincero no le molestaría para nada matar su curiosidad.

Ella no sólo se da cuenta de que él la mira detenidamente, sabe que la está analizando e incluso desnudando, allí frente a todos los invitados y se siente incómoda, pero por primera vez en su vida no sabe que decir o cómo actuar, así que se hace la desentendida y sigue evitando que Albus haga desastres.

― ¿Cómo está el ministro? ― le pregunta. Y se arrepiente. Es la pregunta más estúpida que ha podido formular en su vida.

Aunque tiene una buena razón, quiere hacerle conversación. No es que piense follarsela ni nada por el estilo, sólo que nunca ha sido muy fanático del silencio, prefiere decir una estupidez a mantener ese aire silencioso que comenzaba a espesarse.

― Bien. Justo ahora está en un congreso internacional, está a punto de crear un…― y deja de escucharla, mientras se concentra en el movimiento de sus labios.

Siente que su conciencia comienza a endurecer, escucha una alarma de advertencia, un "¡alerta roja!" retumba en su cabeza, y un fuego abrasador comienza a invadir su cuerpo. Se echa hacia atrás tratando de verse tranquilo, cuando en realidad está totalmente tenso, sí, con todas sus letras.

Es justo en ese incomodo momento que se reprocha por haber asistido a la dichosa fiesta. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo coño dejaría de asociar todo con sexo? Aunque tenía que ser sincero y admitir que la castaña estaba lo suficientemente buena para un polvo.

― _¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo? _― Escucha la voz preocupada de la chica. Y a sus oídos parece la voz más sensual del planeta. No sabe si alucina, pero cree escuchar cosas como "follame", "duro", "profundo" y un "¡Oh, sí! ¡Sigue dragón!".

Camina, no mejor dicho: corre hacía el baño. Hubiera preferido alojarse entre las piernas más cercanas, pero además de la castaña no hay material bueno que se merezcan una follada. Tal vez la comadreja menor, pero estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte ante Harry Potter.

Mientras su mano derecha le sirve de amiga, se imagina para qué cosas podría utilizar los labios de la castaña y tan sólo recrearlo en su mente le hace temblar de excitación. Definitivamente esa mañana en que Albus Severus Potter le ha arrugado su ropa, que casi se descubre el despertar de su amigo y que ha observado detenidamente las cualidades de la castaña, ha decidido que follarse a Hermione Granger es una de las cosas que hará esta semana.

Respira agitadamente, mientras acelera el ritmo de su toque, siente el orgasmo pronto a invadirlo y su cuerpo se vuelve espasmos, gruñidos y éxtasis. Es denigrante, realmente denigrante. Se siente un crio de trece años que se corre ante la vista de mujeres desnudas, observadas a través de un pequeño hueco en la pared o por medio de una ventana. Se siente un maldito muggle insatisfecho que se hace una paja gracias a una revista porno. Es denigrante, y estúpido haber llegado a ese extremo por culpa de una empollona.

Se arregla la ropa lo mejor posible, gracias a Albus está echa un desastre, sale del baño con su paso aristocrático y se dirige a la salida de aquel lugar, reprochándose internamente haber ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños del crio de Potter.

Y vuelve a reprocharse por haber aceptado la invitación del cuatro ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

* * *

><p>Ella recuerda constantemente lo que ha ocurrido en la fiesta de su sobrino, y vuelve a sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre sí. Se siente incómoda, desnuda y algo en su bajo vientre vibra. No es que nunca la hubieran mirado así, pero sentir los ojos de Draco Malfoy sobre sí, además de incomodo es extraño.<p>

Suspira. Definitivamente el mundo mágico está loco. Sonríe. A lo mejor es ella quién está loca, quizás tanta amistad con Luna ya haya hecho efecto en ella. Bufa. Ese asunto con Malfoy la tiene alterada.

Se lanza a la cama totalmente exhausta. Ser la mano derecha del ministro no es tan fácil como parece, sobre todo si este era medio chiflado. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se recuerda que debe archivar los documentos que le han proporcionado en la mañana.

Y cae rendida ante los abiertos brazos de Morfeo.

La molesta alarma la despierta. Y, _como siempre_, siente que no ha dormido lo suficiente. Muchas veces ha pensado en tomarse un descanso, pero nunca consigue alguien que logre sustituirla por unos días.

Como autómata se dirige hacia el baño, se cepilla, se baña y se viste en cuestión de minutos. A pesar de la gran cantidad de agua que se ha echado en la cara, su rostro demuestra un gran cansancio. Es luego de tomarse una humeante taza de café que se repone y sonríe ante un nuevo día.

Hoy debe archivar, llamar al ministro mágico de Holanda, contactar al ministro muggle y coordinar una conferencia para que el nuevo proyecto del ministro sea presentado a la corte. Es un día largo, y lleno de trabajo.

Se llena una segunda taza de café y se dirige a la chimenea, es hora de trabajar.

― Buenos días, señorita Granger. ― es Javier. El chico de limpieza, siempre se lo consigue al llegar a la oficina y al irse de ella.

Exacto. Es la primera que llega y la última que se va. Ronald le dice constantemente que está obsesionada con su trabajo. Ella responde que sólo se trata de una muestra de responsabilidad. Y al final terminan discutiendo. Por eso es que no lo ve desde hace meses. Sabe que está bien por medio de Ginny, pero cree que estar separados es lo mejor para ambos.

De repente recuerda que debe devolverle el saludo a Javier.

― Buenos días, Javier. ― el chico sonríe y asiente. Luego de culminar su trabajo sale del lugar.

Suspira. No sabe cuántas veces le ha dicho al chico que le diga Hermione, pero al parecer él no lo ve correcto. Sonríe. Los chicos con esos modales no abundaban. Debe recordar hablar bien del chico al finalizar el mes, quizás podría ganarse unos cuantos galeones más.

Se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a escoger los documentos que debe archivar. Ve el reloj que está en el techo, debe esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de llamar al ministro holandés y unas horas para llamar al ministro muggle. Suspira, ese día ha llegado más temprano de lo usual, quiere adelantar trabajo.

La garganta se le seca y es extraño porque ni siquiera ha hablado. Se alza de hombros y decide dejar un momento su trabajo, necesita una taza de café, así que se dirige a la cafetera del pasillo y afortunadamente no hay nadie. Coge una taza para llenarla con el humeante café, que aún se sorprende que parezca recién hecho, de verdad que la magia era maravillosa.

Cuando sus papilas gustativas sienten el sabor de cafeína, la chica lanza un suspiro. No hay momento como ese en que disfruta de una buena taza de café. Sabe que es malo tomar tantas tazas de ese negro liquido, pero no puede evitarlo se ha vuelto adicta a el café.

El caro y extravagante olor del perfume que usa el ministro llega a sus fosas nasales. Sabe que está a sólo segundos de pasar por su lado y también que su duro día de trabajo está a punto de comenzar.

Es un hombre de complexión delgada, cabello negro, ojos azules, su traje es de color marrón y tiene unos lentes negros que en nada tienen que ver con su vestimenta, ya lo ha dicho ella antes, el ministro es algo chiflado, pero todos en el mundo mágico le aman.

― ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Hermione! Veo que cómo siempre eres la primera en llegar. ― le dice sonriente. Sabe que ha hecho una excelente elección al elegir a esa mujer como su mano derecha.

― Buenos días, Daniel. ― después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, eran buenos amigos, pese a que él, _chiflado y todo_, fuera su jefe.

El hombre sonríe y luego continua caminando hacía su oficina. Sin embargo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, se voltea hacia la castaña.

― Es un largo día, Hermione. Asegúrate de tomar café. ― le guiña un ojo y se encierra en su oficina.

La castaña suspira. Termina su taza de café y se sirve otra al instante, para luego volver a su puesto de trabajo. Sería un día largo y lo sabía, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su jefe y tomar la mayor cantidad de café posible.

Lo que más le agradece a su trabajo es que mantiene su mente ocupada, y así no se incomoda recordando la descarada mirada de Draco Malfoy sobre sí. Ese asunto la martiriza, pero no tiene tiempo para analizar dicha situación, debe trabajar.

Ya la luna está en su punto más alto, es hora de partir a casa. Recoge todo lo que está en su escritorio, suspira con cansancio y se toma la última taza de café del ese día. Sonríe. Allí está Javier, tan puntual como ella.

― Buenas noches, Javier. ― se despide. Saber que hay personas tan responsables como ella le alegra, y ese chico era un ejemplo muy claro.

Él asiente y sonríe.

― Buenas noches, señorita Granger. ― le responde. Luego continuar su camino, ella ha terminado de trabajar, pero él apenas comienza su turno.

La chica se dirige al ascensor, y es allí cuando su mente ya no está llena de trabajo que vuelve a recordar lo que ha ocurrido. Draco Malfoy invade sus pensamientos y la incómoda. Recuerda el momento incomodo y se siente desnuda. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Hablar con él? No. No es una buena idea, quizás él olvide ese momento y ella también debe olvidarlo.

Suspira. Debería volver y llenarse la mente con trabajo para no pensar más en ese asunto. El ascensor se abre y no puede creer lo que ve. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún juego maldito? ¿Quién se divertía con su martirio?

― Buenas noches, Granger. ― le saluda. No es arrogante, ni narcisista, de hecho debe admitir que luego de Hogwarts él ha cambiado bastante.

― Buenas noches, Malfoy. ― responde. Se conocen desde hace años y aún se llaman por sus apellidos. Aunque debía ser lógica y analizar que no habría motivo alguno para dejar de hacerlo, se conocían sí, pero a la vez eran unos completos desconocidos.

Se echa hacía atrás, quiere evitar a toda costa esa mirada que Malfoy le proporciono en la fiesta del hijo de Harry. Mientras el ascensor sigue moviéndose, ella decide analizar al blondo. Es guapo, claro si se abstiene de compararlo con actores muggles, de hecho es mejor que no lo haga, podría llevarle el ego al subsuelo. Sonríe internamente ante ese pensamiento. Sus ojos grises es el mejor atractivo que tiene, son fríos, pero hermosos a la vez. Su cabello es envidiable, es liso y tan aristocrático cómo él.

Su cuerpo no es nada del otro mundo. No tiene músculos, de hecho es escuálido y a su parecer le falta comer un poco más. Sonríe. Sólo de imaginarse a Malfoy entrenando en un gimnasio muggle para sacar músculos. Quizás lo más interesante del hombre sea eso que lleva en medio de las piernas.

Recuerda vagamente que muchas mujeres hablan maravillas del "equipo" de Malfoy. Aunque de seguro no es gran cosa, pero no es que pueda dar fé de eso. Primero: no conoce el "equipo" de Malfoy. Segundo: sólo conoce el "equipo" de Ronald y cree que no sería una buena comparación.

De pronto siente _esa_ mirada sobre sí. Malfoy la mira como desnudándola e incitándola a algo que realmente no quiere saber. No sabe qué hacer, así que agacha la mirada, es mejor mirar el suelo que ver cómo ese rubio la desnuda.

― Te ves bien con ese vestido, Granger. ― le escucha decir. Y luego sale del ascensor dejándola un tanto incomoda y sorprendida.

Ella sale del ascensor tiempo después. Se siente extraña y definitivamente necesita una taza de café, así que se desaparece en el humo verde y al abrir los ojos está en su casa, lejos de Malfoy. Suspira. ¿Qué rayos está pasando con él? ¿Por qué la mira de _ese_ modo?

* * *

><p><strong>Sypamahhotom<strong>: Me alegra que te haya gustado el presente xD. Y como no es un one, sino un mini fic (creo xD) pues tendrás varios caps xD. ¡Saludos mágicos!

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, me sacaron una buena sonrisa y pues estoy inspirada asi que aqui está el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado. Ya veremos cuando me sale el tercero XD.

¡Adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Él sonríe y bufa. Ese encuentro con Granger le ha parecido divertido, pero nuevamente tiene un problema en su entrepierna. Sin embargo hoy su mano derecha no sería su amiga, sino esa morena que le ha estado picando el ojo desde que ha pisado el bar.<p>

La llama con la mirada y ella cual mosca a la miel se acerca a él. No le importa su nombre, sólo quiere liberar esa tensión que ha provocado la empollona, y entonces toma la mano de la mujer para dirigirse a un lugar menos transitado.

Consigue una esquina oscura y la lleva allí. No es amable, ni gentil, mucho menos cortés, simplemente le arranca las bragas, le sube un poco la falda y la penetra de una sola estocada. Se mueve buscando su placer, _no el de ella_, y sin embargo es la mujer quien gime por ambos.

Bufa. Odia a las escandalosas, pero no tiene otra opción así que después de que el orgasmo invade su cuerpo se la lleva a un hotel cercano, _nunca las lleva a su casa_, para continuar pasando la noche.

* * *

><p>La morena termina durmiéndose y él satisfecho sale sigilosamente de la habitación. Se siente bien, ha descargado toda su excitación, pero a pesar de todo no ha podido sacarse a la empollona de la cabeza, incluso cuando follaba con aquella mujer, y eso le disgusta, sí, prometió que esa semana se follaria a Granger, sin embargo… ¿tantas eran sus ansias?<p>

Bufa y maldice. La acción de esa noche no ha servido de _nada_, sólo ha recordado a la empollona y el muy traidor se alza para buscarla. Utilizar el agua fría nunca le ha gustado, sin embargo, no podrá dormir, mientras su querido amigo siga _tan_ despierto.

Todos sus músculos se relajan, y el pequeño problemilla se resuelve, aunque ha tenido que pedir una leve ayuda a su mano derecha. Sonríe. A pesar de todo, su día no ha ido del todo mal. Se ha dado cuenta de algo.

No es indiferente para _Granger_.

* * *

><p>Maldición. Joder, joder, joder. Eso debe estar prohibido. De seguro es, cómo dicen los malditos muggles, un pecado mortal. Puede jurar, frente a Merlín, Dios o quién sea, que eso que hace Granger con el chocolate era una falta grave y… <em>demasiado<em>.

¿A quién demonios se le ha ocurrido regalarle un chocolate? ¿O quién se lo ha vendido? Cualquiera que fuera el responsable de lo que esa boca hacía, era merecedor de un abrazo y a su vez de un golpe, juraba que mataría al responsable, pero luego de estrecharle la mano y abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento.

Lo mataría porque tener esa imagen frente así, le hacía burbujear la sangre, que lentamente se alojaba en cierta parte de su cuerpo y le abrazaría por la simple razón de que esa imagen era lo más incitante que había visto en su vida.

¡Bendito y maldito fuera el chocolate que la chica degustaba con tanto fervor!

Y maldito él, por ser un descarado, un pervertido y un sucio. Granger sólo mostraba su adoración por una tableta de chocolate, y él, joder, se estaba imaginando un par de escenas donde la empollona no estaba mordiendo el chocolate, sino otra cosa.

Maldición, necesitaba calmarse, o de lo contrario se correría allí. Y sólo contemplando a la castaña.

* * *

><p>Sonríe. Lo ha hecho desde el mismo instante que ha pisado el ascensor y la ha visto. Hay otras personas sí, pero se ha estado proponiendo acelerar su plan, debe cumplir su promesa o de lo contrario se volverá loco y retrocederá a su pubertad, cuando sólo las pajas podían liberar su tensión.<p>

Claro en aquellos tiempos era un crío. Luego de su primera paja, vinieron sus primeras piernas y ya no necesitó más a su mano derecha, pero ahora las piernas no le servían de nada y no sólo lo decía por la morena de la noche anterior.

Entonces el ascensor abre sus puertas, cuando vuelve a cerrarse sólo están ella y él. Y agradece su suerte, incluso se está pensando si debe encender una vela o algo así para agradecer a Merlín, sí, tal y cómo lo hacían los absurdos muggles.

Luego todo es borroso, sólo es consciente del calor, de las ganas y el deseo que siente por la chica. Sabe que la besó, mejor dicho que la está besando, porque siente sus tímidos labios moverse lentamente, y al sentir el chocolate en su aliento, sólo está seguro de que quiere devorar su boca.

Y se devoran mutuamente. Porque ella ha perdido la timidez y él es consciente de que su cuerpo es invadido por un fuego extraño.

El ascensor abre sus puertas de nuevo. Y pese a esto no se separan, hasta que suena un leve carraspeo. Draco es rápido y se separa de la castaña como si esta quemara. Hermione abre los ojos, enrojece y se le va el alma a los pies.

Es Javier.

Sólo agradece a Merlín que quien los haya visto fuera él. De todos los empleados del Ministerio, Javier, es el más discreto.

No obstante siente algo de vergüenza. Sin mirar a Malfoy, menos a Javier, sale del ascensor, necesita ocupar su mente de trabajo, eso es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Malfoy en cambio maldice su suerte. Si no hubiese sido por el maldito carraspeo, él estuviera devorando aún la boca de la castaña y quizás otras cosas más. La próxima vez iría más lejos, lo juraría de ser necesario.

Por ahora debía liberar tensión nuevamente.

Maldita, Granger. Maldita, empollona. De nuevo le había dejado con un problema en su entrepierna.

* * *

><p>― Eres una maldita perra. ― Oh, ya lo recuerda. Ya sabe porque se ha follado a Pansy Parkinson, la prueba está allí, frente a sí.<p>

La maldita es talentosa. Su boca y su lengua hacen un trabajo maravilloso. Sabe que no debería estar allí, pero no le apetecía tener sexo con una desconocida y ¿quién mejor que Pansy?

Oh, lo olvidaba. Otra de los talentos de la morena es su carencia de sentimientos en el acto sexual. Tanto para ella, cómo para él era sólo sexo, nada más. Y esa era una de las razones por la que seguía follandola. Más allá de que fuera un esperpento. La chica era buena con la boca y con otras cosas. Dejaba fuera del acto sexual los sentimientos, y por eso era una slytherin magnifica.

Una slytherin en todo su esplendor. Como él.

Luego de semejante insulto, ella sólo alzó la vista y le sonríe. Y como si quisiera torturarlo, pero a la vez premiarlo aumenta sus movimientos bucales. Él se agarra de los negros cabellos de la chica, incitándola a que lo tomase por completo.

Quiere acabar pronto. Le gusta torturar, pero no ser torturado.

Y joder, Pansy estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con su boca.

Así cómo luego lo hizo con su cavidad, aquella maldita que se estrechó al sentirlo y que exploto cuando la morena alcanzo la cima del clímax. Él no tuvo otra opción que seguirle, porque el éxtasis era contagioso.

Mierda. Ha sido un breve momento, pero ha estropeado todo. Sin embargo no va a darse por vencido y sabe que Pansy le prestara su cuerpo para lo que sea. Así que lo utiliza, pero ese momento ha perturbado todo.

Ese maldito momento en que deseó que Pansy fuera _Granger_.

Joder, mierda, joder.

_Estaba perdido._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El bochorno que siente por la situación la ha mantenido en sus cavilaciones todo el día. Su escritorio está igual que como lo consiguió aquel día, los miles de pergaminos, las cientos de cartas y uno que otro memorándum que debía revisar.<p>

No ha estado concentrada, todo el día ha pensado en la pena, vergüenza y demás que sintió al ser descubierta junto a Malfoy. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha oscurecido, la mañana y el atardecer han caído tras sus hombros y ni siquiera se ha percatado.

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que el ministro ha abierto la puerta para despedirse y que luego se ha ido por la red flu de la chimenea ubicada en su oficina. Está tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de en qué momento Javier ha entrado en la oficina.

Y es éste personaje quien la saca de su ensoñación.

― Buenas noches, señorita Granger. ― le saluda como cada noche, como cada mañana, como cada día y se muestra tan normal que la sorprende.

¿Cómo puede comportarse tan natural?. Lo medita y llega a la conclusión con rapidez: Claro, no ha sido él a quien han descubierto en pleno faje con una cabellera platinada. Suspira. No sabe qué decir, que hacer, ni siquiera cómo comportarse. Se siente una cría de quince años que ha sido descubierta por sus padres, cuando tomaba la mano de algún noviecito.

Pero Javier no era su padre. Y Malfoy definitivamente no era su novio, ni siquiera un amigo.

― Eh… Javier, yo… Malfoy…― excelente ahora era tartamuda. ¿Por qué le importaba dar explicación alguna? Era adulta, tenía trabajo y además Javier sólo era un conocido, pero como no podía desprenderse de su personalidad, sabía que aunque no quisiera le daría, o intentaría, darle una explicación al muchacho.

Javier sonríe y asiente, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué lo hace.

― Señorita Granger, los asuntos del señor Malfoy y usted no son de mi incumbencia... ― y ni siquiera ha sido grosero al decirlo. Está decidido, quería un hijo que fuera como aquel muchacho frente a sí. ―, aunque, si me permite el atrevimiento, ambos hacen una estupenda pareja.

No ha visto su propia cara, pero está segura de que es una muestra de los sentimientos encontrados que tiene. Está avergonzada, está estupefacta, esta sonrojada, está sorprendida, está anonadada y sobre todo está abochornada.

Todo eso gracias a una simple y sincera frase.

Observa a Javier con ojos desorbitados. Y la sonrisa de éste va desapareciendo poco a poco.

― ¿¡Qué! ― suena sorprendida, exasperada y algo enojada.

La verdad no le sorprende que la sonrisa del muchacho haya desaparecido por completo y que ahora la mirase con el arrepentimiento pintado en sus ojos. De verdad que está arrepentido por lo que ha dicho.

― Le ruego me disculpe, señorita Granger. He sido un atrevido. ― y sin más se mete en la oficina del ministro para asearla. Durante todo el trayecto no ha alzado la cabeza para nada, está arrepentido, lo sabía y en cierta forma lo entendía.

Pero no compartía su opinión. Jamás. Nunca. Ella y Malfoy nunca serían pareja.

Siente que sus mejillas aún están teñidas con un leve tono carmín. Suspira. Maldito Malfoy y las situaciones que le hace vivir.

-DH.-

Casi está a punto de arrodillarse ante el mismísimo Merlín. El encuentro con Javier la ha dejado anonadada. Ni siquiera sabe si será capaz de mirarle al día siguiente a la cara, ni siquiera si será capaz de volverlo a saludar. Y mucho menos si él volverá a ser el mismo con ella, luego del arrepentimiento que ha visto en sus ojos por decir aquellas palabras.

_"…ambos hacen una estupenda pareja"_

Esas malditas palabras la han torturado desde que salió de su oficina. Y es por eso que está a punto de arrodillarse ante Merlín y ante cualquier divinidad en realidad. Desde que salió de su oficina ha orado, rogado e incluso suplicado por no tener la desdicha de encontrarse a Draco Malfoy en el ascensor.

No quiere verlo. Ni siquiera estar cerca de él.

Continua sus suplicas y se piensa lo de arrodillarse, quizás sería buena idea, tal vez sus ruegos fuesen atendidos con más rapidez, quizás la oración sea más efectiva si se arrodilla, pero después lo medita de nuevo y sólo espera que los dioses puedan escucharla.

Sin embargo existen veces en que los dioses hacen oídos sordos ante las suplicas humanas, quizás para divertirse con los sufrimientos de éstos, tal vez por ser tan inferiores, tan poca cosa y tan insignificantes ante su magnificencia.

Es así que cuando Hermione comenzó a sentirse cómoda y confiada entre esas cuatro paredes de acero que se tambaleada de un lugar a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, las puertas se abrieron cinco pisos antes del destino final de la castaña.

Y entonces la chica vio al dueño de sus tormentos. Con su perfecta cabellera platinada, con su cuerpo delgado y con ese porte aristocrático tan necesario en su personalidad. La castaña estuvo a punto de proferir un grito, pero se contuvo y además se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde se había colocado el rubio.

Y contra todo pronóstico el blondo ni siquiera volteó a verla. Era como si ella no existiera, como si no estuviese allí, como si fuese parte de la pared de acero o algo por el estilo. Soltó un suspiro. Se sentía aliviada, pero también se sentía indignada y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

― Buenas noches, Granger. ― dice el rubio sin emoción alguna.

Ha sido tan malditamente indiferente que eso la sulfura. Es como si hubiera sido obligado a decir aquellas palabras y eso la enoja. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Malfoy? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan indiferente? ¿Dónde estaba el Malfoy que la desnudaba con la mirada? ¿Dónde estaba el Malfoy de la fiesta de Albus? ¿Dónde estaba el Malfoy de ayer? O peor… ¿Dónde estaba el Malfoy de aquella mañana? ¿¡Dónde!

Se siente aliviada de que deje de acosarla, pero también se siente enojada. Siente rabia, siente indignación, siente alivio, siente enojo, siente reproche, siente bochorno, siente sorpresa, siente asombro y por sobre todo siente coraje.

― Buenas noches, Malfoy. ― y ¡joder! En su voz se ha escuchado un tono de reproche. Sólo espera, ruega y suplica a los dioses que Malfoy no lo haya percibido.

Ahora está más enojada que antes. Puede considerar que ha sido ignorada, ni siquiera la ha mirado, aunque sea desnudándola con la mirada. No. Es como si no existiese, como si fuese una decoración. Draco Malfoy la ha ignorado olímpicamente, y aunque le ha hablado, sabe que ha sido por cortesía, porque algo lo obligaba a saludar, sólo eso.

¡Joder! ¿¡Y qué rayos tenía que importarle a ella que Malfoy la ignorara! Debería estar feliz de que el rubio hubiese dejado su acoso, no obstante no estaba feliz, y el alivio que había sentido se estaba desvaneciendo, siendo sustituido por una rabia dirigida al rubio.

Fue así que cuando las puertas del ascensor al fin se abrieron ella salió a toda prisa y con un gran coraje recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba indignada, enojada, rabiosa. Prácticamente parecía un volcán a punto de erupción.

Estaba tan enojada e iba tan rápido, que tal vez si hubiera volteado una sola vez, hubiera visto la sonrisa de suficiencia, arrogancia y satisfacción que se extendía por el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

-DH.-

Maldito Malfoy, ¿quién diablos se creía que era?. Primero la acosaba de la manera más descarada y ahora la ignoraba como si fuese alguien sin importancia. Bufa. Estaba enojada, mucho más que eso estaba que explotaba del coraje.

¿¡Qué carajo pretendía! ¿¡Exasperarla! Pues lo había logrado. Le había alterado todos los nervios y ahora simplemente, luego de lograr lo que quería, la ignoraba. Era un desgraciado, un imbécil, un idiota, un degenerado, un pervertido y estúpido hurón.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando su piel hizo contacto con la tibieza del agua. Por ese breve momento se olvidó de todo, se olvido de su enojo, se olvido de Malfoy, se olvido de su trabajo, se olvido de su bochorno y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar ese momento.

Pero sólo fue un momento, porque segundos después una imagen perturbo todos sus sentidos, sus pensamientos en blanco, _todo_. Esa imagen en donde era protagonista junto con Malfoy, esa escena en donde él le robaba un beso, y que aún peor ella le correspondía.

Y esa imagen estropeó su momento de paz. Su leve momento de éxtasis. Porque entonces deseó experimentar otro tipo de éxtasis, uno en donde Malfoy le ayudara a llegar a él.

No pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar que su mente le presentara imágenes perturbadoras, pero a la vez gratamente excitantes, donde el platinado no la ignoraba y le hacía obtener eso que ella quería. No pudo evitar los leves espasmos de su cuerpo y mucho menos pudo evitar que su mano derecha viajara hacia su intimidad.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio cuando se sintió al borde de la cima del placer. Y mucho menos pudo evitar el jadeo que soltó al llegar al lugar que quería, con la imagen de Draco Malfoy sobre y dentro de ella.

Joder, mierda, joder.

_Estaba jodida._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K.

* * *

><p>Sonríe.<p>

Estaba satisfecho. Su plan andaba viento en popa. La castaña había tenido exactamente la reacción que quería que tuviera. De seguro en estos momentos debía estar pensando en él, en su indiferencia, en su beso.

Y eso hacía más fácil las cosas.

Lograría que la leona explotara y fuera ella quien lo buscara a él. Después de todo una parte de la chica quería un segundo beso, quizás algo más. Y él aunque quisiera follarsela de una vez, no quería ser un acosador, menos con Granger.

Si la castaña quería otro beso, ella tendría que buscarlo.

Después de todo _el que quiere besar, busca la boca_.

Dejó caer su cuerpo exhausto por el trabajo y las largas horas de sexo con Pansy. No podía quejarse la había pasado fenomenal, y lo mejor es que esa noche no tendría que resolver problemas con su entrepierna, porque esta estaba tan exhausta como él.

Sólo esperaba que Granger fuera tan complaciente como la morena. O quizás un poco más.

-DH.-

Oh, mierda.

Si no estuviera viéndolo jamás lo creería. La maldita empollona estaba completamente enojada y mierda esa mueca en su rostro, esa actitud altiva, arrogante. Es demasiado para su autocontrol. Debía aguantar.

Y debía disimular. Aunque tenía ganas de partirle la cara a unos cuantos imbéciles que se atrevían a observar a su leona salvaje. Porque sí, es de su propiedad hasta que se la folle, después de allí, ya será de cualquiera.

La castaña entra al ascensor y ni siquiera dice buenos días. Claro. Frente a él, no quiere ser cortes. De seguro durante toda la noche no ha dejado de pensar en él y es por eso que está tan enojada con el mundo. Y más especialmente con él.

Podría aprovechar que están solos en el ascensor y besarla otra vez, quizás llegar al faje, pero no. Eso arruinaría su plan. Como ha dicho anteriormente, si la chica quería beso, pues que lo buscara. Después de todo él había dado el primer paso, ya a ella le tocaba dar los demás.

Más debe confesar que ver a la gryffindor enojada estaba endureciendo su conciencia. El verla así ha sido peor que con el chocolate. Sólo imaginarse que podría utilizar toda aquella energía salvaje y titánica en la cama, mierda, hacia llamear su cuerpo.

Le dan ganas de arrancarle toda la ropa de una maldita vez e introducirse en ella sin tanto preámbulo.

Pero no.

Eso arruinaría toda su maldita fantasía.

Mierda. Maldito traidor. Mierda.

Necesitaba encontrar un buen par de piernas.

Pero no las de Granger. Esa las guardaría para una ocasión especial. Como dentro de pocos días. Cuando ella venga a él, hambrienta. De eso está seguro.

-HP.-

Lo ha dicho. Odia a las escandalosas.

Pero ha sido en un caso de extrema necesidad. Y a fin de cuentas, mientras Granger no cayera en sus brazos debía liberar la tensión en otros lugares. Definitivamente adora la facilidad de su trabajo. Y de su dinero. Puede salir por unas cuantas horas liberar su tensión y luego volver sólo a firmar unos cuantos memorándum.

Nada difícil. Nada complicado. Cómo a él le gusta.

Esa rubia esta buena, pero no es Granger. Tiene un buen par de piernas, pero, joder, no son las de la empollona. A esa maldita empollona le tiene ganas y tiene que follarsela aunque sea lo último que haga. Y probablemente lo sea.

De seguro Weasley lo asesinaba por tocar a su ex.

Bah, poco le importa. La Granger pasara por su cama esta semana. Lo ha predicho, se lo ha prometido y joder tiene que cumplirlo o va a enloquecer.

-HP.-

Mierda, joder, mierda.

Tiene que dejarla pasar. Tiene que dejar que pase a un lado de sí y mirarla indiferente, a pesar de que su estado de ánimo le afecte tanto. Esta a unos veinte pasos y su miembro se ha despertado expectante al sentir el estado anímico de la empollona.

Está enojada. Mierda.

Las palabras "_follala"_,_ "métesela_" y "_hazla gritar_" invaden su mente una y otra vez.

Diez pasos. Mierda. Su maldito cerebro le está presentando fantasias que desea hacer realidad en ese mismo instante, en ese maldito pasillo vacio y definitivamente con esa maldita empollona que lo trae mal.

Cinco pasos. Joder. Las imágenes se intensifican. El olor de la ex –gryffindor inunda sus fosas nasales. Mierda. Su conciencia está más que dura. Está buscando la maldita cueva de la empollona.

Tres pasos. Joder, mierda, joder. Ese olor a manzana y chocolate lo está enloqueciendo.

Oh, yeah. Esto era realmente lo que él quería.

Ella no había aguantado la tensión del momento. Se ha acercado a él y mierda lo ha besado. Satisfecho la escucha gemir, mientras se restriega contra ella. Sus manos vuelan al cuerpo de la leona, desea explorar y mierda la voracidad con que ella lo estaba besando es demasiado para su control.

Las palabras, salvaje y apasionado podrían ir perfectamente a la definición de aquel beso. Ella estaba devorando, mordiendo sus labios. Y mierda, eso le estaba fascinando, además de que le dolía un poco.

Estaba enojada.

Aún podía sentirlo.

Y, joder, también estaba excitada.

Podía olerlo.

Entonces ella lo separó de su cuerpo. Lo miró rabiosa y luego simplemente le volteó la cara con una bofetada. Sólo pudo voltearse para observar su andar de superioridad, de empollona, que maldición, le fascinaba tanto.

¿Por qué lo había abofeteado?

Además de empollona, desquiciada.

-HP.-

Debería hechizar ese ascensor.

No. No debería. Debía hacerlo. Mejor dicho, lo haría.

Lanzó un hechizo rogando porque funcionase y lo hizo. El ascensor se detuvo. En un punto intermedio del piso cuatro y tres.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la castaña y su mirada escrutadora regresó. La desnudó allí, en medio de esas cuatro paredes. Su mirada miraba aquella maldita túnica adivinando lo que podría hallar debajo de ella.

Y se lanzó contra la castaña.

Devorando su boca. Devolviéndole la intensidad con que ella le había besado horas antes, pero él no se detendría. No en el mismo punto al menos. ¿La chica quería guerra? Pues la tendría. La llevaría a un punto máximo y justo cuando pidiese mas pues no se lo daría.

Volteó a la castaña de modo que su espalda quedará frente a él, comenzó a besarle el cuello desde aquella posición e hizo caer la túnica de la ex –gryffindor al suelo, mientras su mano iba dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de la misma.

Ella intentó detenerlo, pero él mordió su cuello, y la hizo voltear su rostro hacia atrás para besar sus labios, de manera que la castaña perdiera la noción de la realidad. Y lo logró, porque la mano que detenía su camino se había aflojado.

― Joder. ― soltó la mujer cuando él tocó su parte más intima de una manera placentera.

Sonrió. Sonríe.

Lo estaba disfrutando. Aunque la castaña suelta unos cuantos gemidos y jadeos, no es escandalosa, tratar de mantenerse lo más silenciosa posible, pero le gusta oírla jadear, más si es él el causante de esto.

Su interior estaba más que húmedo y su miembro estaba más duro de lo que imaginó jamás. Aprovecha que ella estaba descuidada y hechiza el ascensor para que vuelva a moverse, restriega su erección contra la empollona, y justo cuando la siente al borde retira su mano antes de hacerla llegar a la cima.

Sin mediar palabra sale del ascensor con paso aristocrático y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Luego bufa. Joder. Granger lo ha dejado con un problema más duro que de costumbre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling. Lo único mío es la trama.

* * *

><p>Lo odia. SI en algún maldito momento había dicho que odiaba a Draco Malfoy, pues era mentira, porque nunca lo había odiado, no al menos de la forma en que ahora lo hacía. El último descendiente de la familia Malfoy acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.<p>

Justo ahora. Justo hacía unos minutos. Justo en el maldito momento en que dejó de acariciar su sexo y declaró abiertamente la guerra. ¿El rubio teñido quería guerra? Pues la tendría.

Su cuerpo aun vibraba, había quedado en una especie de trance, en medio del cual su mano viajó hacia su sexo para culminar lo que el rubio había comenzado. Y luego de llegar a la cima, cuando su mente tuvo un rayo de lucidez, allí odió las acciones del chico.

Se había dejado llevar por las caricias del rubio, para que al final este terminase dejándola con las ganas, aunque debía admitir que ella tenía parte de la culpa por no haberse podido aguantar besarlo. No debía haberlo hecho y menos enojada. Porque de esa forma había sentido más cosas de lo debido y él la había hecho vibrar.

Y lo odiaba por eso. Odiaba lo que Draco Malfoy producía en su cuerpo.

-HP.-

La guerra ha comenzado. Una guerra en que muchos quisieran participar, pero los bandos en contienda trabajaban solos y ciertamente así era mejor. Hermione Granger despertó ese día con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, una actitud muy extraña en la castaña y que a más de uno sorprendió esa mañana.

La chica tenía una estrategia de combate preparada, si tenía que utilizar su cuerpo para ganar, simplemente lo haría, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de ser una cría y eso debía agradecérselo a Ronald.

Haría pagar a Draco Malfoy. Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Y cuando el susodicho se adentró en el ascensor, la chica aumentó su sonrisa. Justo en el momento en que el aparato de metal se vació por completo, la castaña se abalanzó sobre el rubio, este en cierta forma estaba sorprendido, esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción sucedido al día anterior, menos esa. La muchacha devoraba los labios del blondo con una vehemencia muy poco vista en ella.

Se restregaba contra el cuerpo del chico y hacia caer el autocontrol del mismo. Cuando el chico comenzó a devorarla a ella también y la chica sintió que pronto llegaría a su destino, aumentó un poco el ritmo del beso y justo en el momento en que el rubio había guiado sus manos para despojarla de su blusa ella se alejó de él como si quemara. Y sin más salió del ascensor, mientras le sonreía al muchacho que se adentraba al ascensor.

― Buenos días, Javier. ― saludó poco después la chica al ver cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y sonriendo maliciosamente al ver el aspecto abatido, sorprendido y excitado del blondo.

Javier sonrió.

― Buenos días, señorita Granger. ― dijo el muchacho antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen.

La castaña suspiró y su expresión cambió por completo. Su sonrisa maliciosa había desaparecido y era desplazada por una seriedad impasible. Era como si la Hermione de hacia unos pocos minutos fuera alguien completamente diferente de la chica que ahora se dirigía con rapidez hacia su oficina.

Era como si la castaña hubiese sufrido un ataque de bipolaridad.

-HP.-

Era una locura.

Definitivamente las diferentes situaciones, que había vivido con Draco Malfoy en los últimos días la estaban desquiciando. No. No realizaría esa locura, no metería a nadie más en problemas, pese a que a una parte de sí, le encantase la idea.

No utilizaría a Javier para molestar a Malfoy. Pese a que la miraba que el rubio le había dirigido al muchacho luego de que la saludase le dio la idea. El chico no se merecía tal cosa, no metería a nadie en problemas, a fin de cuentas, en la guerra entre Malfoy y ella, era entre ellos nada más.

Suspiró y bufó. Esa situación con el blondo la estaba desquiciando por completo.

― Buenas noches, señorita Granger. ― la voz de Javier la sacó de su ensoñación.

Observó al muchacho con preocupación y luego un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Sonrió de la misma forma y se levantó de su asiento antes de que el muchacho desapareciera tras la puerta de la oficina del ministro.

― Oye, Javier, ¿Me harías un gran favor? ―cuestionó la castaña sonriéndole de una forma extraña al muchacho.

Al parecer, de nuevo, era victima de un ataque de bipolaridad.

-HP.-

― ¿Está segura de esto, señorita Granger? ―cuestionó el muchacho un poco preocupado.

Hermione sonrió con malicia. Al parecer el ataque de bipolaridad estaba durando más de lo estipulado y hacia desastres con su personalidad. Luego soltó un suspiro y su expresión cambió momentáneamente.

― Si no quieres ayudarme, lo entiendo. Después de todo es una locura. Ya tendré tiempo de arrepentirme. ― afirmó la castaña.

Javier sonrió. Y esto levantó el ánimo de la chica, bueno a esa parte que aun no era invadida por su bipolaridad. Sabía que pese a lo extraño y quizás vergonzoso de aquello, el chico nunca cambiaría su actitud para con ella.

Quizás era por eso que su locura sería tan eficaz con él, porque sentía que estaba con un amigo. Y si iba a hacer eso que tenía planeado, quería hacerlo con alguien de confianza.

― Entonces la ayudaré. ― afirmó el chico.

La castaña sonrió y posó su vista en el gigante reloj del ministerio. Estaba en la última planta, allí donde Malfoy y ella siempre terminaban sus encuentros en las noches, y a juzgar por la hora el rubio estaba a unos segundos de salir por las puertas del ascensor.

― Trata de imaginar que no soy yo. ―pidió la castaña al observar las puertas del ascensor abrirse.

― Está bien. ― sonrió el chico.

Cuando la chica observó la cabeza platinada del Malfoy se acercó hacia Javier y lo besó, el muchacho correspondió al beso, tal cual habían estado planeando desde hacia unos minutos atrás. Incluso cuando Hermione subió una de sus piernas hacia las caderas del susodicho, éste la ayudo con la otra para que ella se montara en su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban actuando, pero lo hacían tan bien que cualquiera que los viera diría que se encontraban en una relación apasionada. Hermione entreabrió sus ojos para observar al rubio, quien los observaba con estupefacción.

La chica sonrió.

El joven Malfoy se acercó hasta la pareja apasionada y carraspeó. La escena lo había dejado aturdido, pero luego de unos minutos sólo deseaba golpear al maldito osado que tocaba a la castaña, o al menos eso le parecía a Hermione.

Javier soltó con suavidad a la castaña, mientras trataba de componerse la ropa y mostrar un rostro perturbado. Si Hermione no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos la actuación del muchacho, no lo hubiese creído, si hasta se merecía un Oscar, al menos era su opinión personal.

Hermione, por su lado, se mostraba con una gran serenidad, como si no acabase de ser descubierta en un faje con el chico de la limpieza. Y a pesar de que el rubio la taladraba con los ojos, como si quisiese saber lo que pensaba. Sonrió internamente porque era la reacción que quería. Y aplaudió la actuación de Javier en silencio.

― No sabía que tus gustos habían decaído tanto, Granger. Aunque a juzgar por Weasley, siempre han estado en el suelo. ― comentó el blondo con enojo, mientras le daba un último vistazo a la pareja y se daba media vuelta para irse. ― Y búsquense un hotel, este lugar es para trabajar no para fajar. ―añadió antes de desaparecerse tras el humo verde.

Hermione sonrió. Javier sonrió.

La chica se volteó hacia el muchacho y le abrazó con efusividad.

― Muchas gracias, Javier. ―dijo sin quitar aun su sonrisa. ― Y, vaya, no sabía que eras tan buen actor. La verdad, gracias por todo. Y por ser tan profesional, incluso en esto.

El chico sonrió e hizo una exagerada reverencia sin dejar de sonreír, en cierta manera aquel favor lo hacia sentirse más familiarizado con la castaña.

― A sus órdenes, señorita Granger. ―comentó.

Hermione rio ante aquellas palabras y el muchacho no pudo hacer más que unirse a sus carcajadas.

― Javier, en serio, deja de decirme señorita Granger, menos después del favor tan grande que te he pedido. ―pidió.

― No lo veo correcto, pero tiene razón, señorita…, digo, Hermione. ―se corrigió el chico. ― Y disculpa si soy atrevido, pero ¿Por qué tenia que vernos el señor Malfoy?

Hermione sonrió.

― ¿Sabes Javier? No eres atrevido, estás en todo tu derecho de cuestionarme. Lamentablemente es una larga historia, te la contaré algún día. ―dijo la chica.

Y antes de que la chica se adentrase a las llamas verdes para ir a su hogar fue detenida por el joven de la limpieza.

― Soy muy curioso, Hermione. Ahora quiero saber la historia, por larga que esta sea. ―acotó.

― ¿Y tú trabajo? ―cuestionó la castaña.

― Ya lo he hecho. Tantos años realizando lo mismo te da cierta habilidad de rapidez. ―confesó el chico. ― Ahora, quiero esa historia, ya me carcome la curiosidad.

La ex –gryffindor volvió a reir.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que después de tanto tiempo necesitaba un amigo que no esté casado o que haya tenido algo conmigo. ¿Quieres la historia? Bien, te la contaré con lujo de detalles. ―aseguró la chica, mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho y se aparecían en una especie de bar. ― El whisky de fuego hace mejor las historias largas.

Javier asintió.

― Tienes toda la razón, Hermione. ―comentó entrando junto con la chica al bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Le ha mentido. La maldita empollona le ha mentido todo este tiempo. De inocente y tímida nada tiene y el desgraciado de la limpieza es un afortunado. De seguro se ha follado a la empollona muchas veces. Joder. Tenía que pensar en algo. Aunque puede que todo sea un maldito teatro.<p>

O eso es lo que él espera.

Joder.

No le importa. Lo que acababa de ver no frustraría sus planes. Granger le correspondía y él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello, después de todo él solo quería follarla una vez, después el de la limpieza podría seguir disfrutando de ese buen par de piernas.

Porque Hermione Granger estaría en su cama, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy,

No obstante Scorpius era un buen nombre…

-DH.-

Se llamaba Javier.

Ya lo recordaba. El muy maldito se llamaba Javier, el mismo imbécil que los había interrumpido a Granger ya él en pleno faje. Maldito entrometido. No. Ese par no podía tener nada, aunque la cara de susto que había puesto Granger ese día…

No. Conocía los gustos de la empollona. Ese Javier no tenía nada romántico con la gryffindor.

Podría quitarse un dedo asegurándolo. Bueno, mejor no. Pero lo aseguraría ante cualquiera que le preguntara, aunque los hubiera visto besándose la noche anterior. Y hablando de eso. Tenía que encontrar a la empollona.

Estaba cansado.

Hermione Jane Granger estaría esa noche en su cama.

O se quitaba el nombre.

Scorpius Black el nombre no estaba nada mal.

-DH.-

¿Dónde demonios estaba Hermione Granger? No la visto en todo el día. Ha estado a punto de preguntar por ella, pero no. No va a ponerse en evidencia. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba la empollona amiga de Potter?

¿Y el joven de la limpieza? Tampoco lo había visto en todo el día.

Joder.

Se negaba a formar una oración con esos dos nombres juntos. Hermione y Javier estaban desaparecidos. Mierda. Sonaba terrible. No podía ser verdad lo que había visto la noche anterior.

¿Ese par de verdad…?

Mierda.

Si ese maldito imbécil se le había adelantado todo estaba perdido.

No.

Era un jodido Malfoy, y un Malfoy jamás dejaba un cabo suelto.

-DH.-

Le gustaba su cabello. Era castaño como el de ella. Su nombre realmente no le importaba, la chica se ha ofrecido y él a aceptado, el pasillo está desierto, al menos eso es lo que parece. No es escandalosa, otro punto para ella. Lastima que no sea sabelotodo o empollona, eso le daría un pase hacia su cama.

Lamentablemente es demasiado fácil. Triste por ella, excelente para ti.

La penetras. Es estrecha, pero su calidez no te lleva a la locura como ha hecho Granger con un simple beso. La penetras varias veces más buscando tu satisfacción, ella gime en tu oído tratando de excitarte, pero tú ni siquiera le prestas atención, después de todo para ti sólo son unas piernas con un lindo cabello.

Entonces lo escuchas es una especie de jadeo. Pero no como el de la chica frente a ti, más bien como si alguien estuviese sorprendido. ¿Acaso estabas enloqueciendo? No obstante el sonido del ascensor abriéndose te disipa cualquier duda.

Alguien los ha visto, follando.

Sales de la castaña. Te has corrido dentro de ella y ni siquiera lo habías notado. Te arreglas lo mejor que puedes y sales corriendo hacia el ascensor, quizás puedas ver al curioso. El ascensor aun estaba abierto, pero no había nadie en él, mucho menos fuera de él. Entonces… ¿quién lo ha llamado?

Entras al lugar de acero buscando pistas y ese olor inconfundible llena tus fosas nasales.

Manzanas y chocolate.

¿Granger estuvo allí? Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Joder.

La empollona lo había visto follando.

Pero… ¿Cómo?

-DH.-

El maldito asunto de que Granger lo ha visto follandose a aquel par de piernas lo tiene preocupado. Si sus sospechas son ciertas todo su maldito trabajo había sido botado a la basura y por él mismo. Su gran oportunidad con la empollona se había ido por un caño.

Maldito sexo del que era adicto.

― Malfoy. ― _Oh no_. Esa voz no sonaba nada bien.

Su sospecha había sido confirmada.

Granger lo había visto.

Joder.

― Granger. ― después de todo no mostraría sus emociones ante ella. Al final de cuentas la empollona había echo lo mismo con el imbécil de la limpieza.

― El día de hoy he presenciado un acto que a mis ojos ha sido de lo más desagradable, del que casualmente eras protagonista…― y ese leve tono de reproche le alentó a sonreír sardónicamente. ―, así como la noche de ayer nos pediste amablemente a Javier y a mí que buscáramos un hotel, te agradecería que tomaras en cuenta tu propio consejo.

Estaba enojada.

Joder. Puedes sentirlo en su aura. Tu polla puede sentirlo. Hermione Granger estaba enojada y de pronto deseas follartela ahí mismo, con esas ganas de matarte que te transmiten sus ojos.

Maldito Javier, de seguro se ha dado un gran banquete con la empollona.

A una mierda. Tú también te lo darás, te gusta el nombre de Scorpius sí, pero eres un Malfoy. Eres Draco Malfoy.

Y la besas.

No estaban del todo solos, pero tampoco hay muchos mirones. Y al final de cuentas, que se vayan al cuerno todos, te has hecho una promesa y la cumplirás así termines muerto.

Te muerde el labio. La sueltas. Claramente no quiere que vuelvas a besarla, pero al morderte te ha demostrado cuan salvaje puede ser. Un pequeño hilo de sangre mana de tu labio y aún así la tomas por la fuerza atrayéndola hacia ti para volverla a besar.

Se retuerce entre tus brazos tratando de que la sueltes, pero no lo haces y no lo harás. No esa noche al menos. Sientes varias miradas sobre ti y sobre ella, ni siquiera piensas, sólo actuas, aumentas la fuerza de tu agarre y te centras en un solo destino.

Cierras los ojos al sentir las nauseas de la aparición y cuando vuelves a abrirlos tu departamento te da la bienvenida. Y claro también a Granger.

Al fin la sueltas y sonríes con arrogancia cuando ves su expresión de sorpresa.

― Bien, Granger. Creo que es hora de que hablemos con claridad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>― Bien, Granger. Creo que es hora de que hablemos con claridad.<em>

Y lo cacheteó.

No lo ve venir, así que su mano se estrella con fuerza sobre su mejilla y brevemente recuerdas en tercer año, cuando estrello su puño en su aristocrática cara, totalmente harta de que se burlara de Hagrid y su hipogrifo.

O quizás un poco más.

― Imbécil de pacotilla. ―le dijo. Y esta más enojada de lo que ya estaba, desea pegarle, lanzarle un avada, quitarle esa media sonrisa de su aristocrática cara, de igual forma ¿por qué está sonriendo? No es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Matarlo era una buena posibilidad en aquel momento.

Y el muy imbécil seguía sonriendo. ¿Podía romperle la maldita cara?

― ¿Eso es todo, Granger? Esperaba un insulto más sofisticado, ya sabes, como en el colegio, siempre lograbas sorprenderme. ―comentó el blondo sin borrar la socarrona sonrisa de su rostro y logrando que el enojo de la castaña fuera en aumento.

Vuelve a levantar su mano dispuesta a abofetearle la otra mejilla, quiere, desea borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro, pero esta vez él logra detener su mano con una rapidez que verdaderamente la sorprende y aún así continua luchando para soltarse e intentar golpearlo de nuevo.

―Engreído estúpido― le soltó furiosa.

Y el maldito seguía sonriendo. Mientras deseaba con más ahínco eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra. Aunque la suelta, la sonrisa burlona y socarrona no desaparece de su rostro, logrando que comience a odiarlo.

― Me decepcionas, Granger. ―acotó el rubio mirándose las uñas sin dejar de sonreír. ― Creo que dejar Hogwarts no te ha sentado para nada bien, tu léxico ha ido en decadencia.

La siguiente vez que se lanzó sobre él para tratar de matarlo, él volvió a apresarla en sus brazos y entonces la besó, de nuevo.

Le correspondió, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo hizo, el maldito rubio había agotado toda su paciencia y a la vez su ganas de luchar, quizás cuando estaba en Hogwarts tenía más energías para ese tipo de peleas, pero ahora, adulta y madura, una pelea de ese estilo le resultaba un poco estúpida.

Aún tenía ganas de matarlo.

Pero no quería seguir peleando, de igual forma no podría pegarle, el imbécil había mejorado sus reflejos.

La soltó, al parecer porque el aire comenzaba a faltarle. No lo culpaba, no era el único que estaba a punto de quedarse sin pulmones. Era un imbécil engreído, pero no podía negar que sabía besar y demasiado bien.

Entonces lo recordó. La castaña, el íntimo y nada secreto momento, su sorpresa y su enojo. Justo antes de que él volviera acercarse a besarla le estampó otra cachetada en la mejilla ¿cómo se atrevía el _muy_ imbécil?

― No quiero volver a verte, sentirte cerca de mí, ni siquiera respirar mi aire, Draco Malfoy o te aseguro que te arrepentirás. ―acotó limpiándose los labios.

Era un mujeriego aprovechado.

Entonces se apareció en su casa, lejos de Malfoy, lejos de ese maldito apartamento y lejos de la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-HP.-

Sólo había durado unos pocos minutos en su casa, luego se había vuelto a aparecer en el ministerio, tenía que despejar su mente, alejarla lo más posible de Draco Malfoy y al final de cuentas aún había mucho trabajo que debía hacer.

Y por muy amiga que fuese del ministro, este nunca le perdonaría que abandonase de tal forma su trabajo.

Por primera vez en su vida, la cantidad de papeles en su escritorio la habían hecho subir y bajar en los ascensores, estaba segura de que Malfoy también había vuelto al trabajo, pero no se había topado con él.

Una tarde y una noche sin que él la estuviese instigando.

Por lo menos lo había comprendido. Draco Malfoy había entendido que lo quería lejos de su persona y eso era un gran alivio, ya no tenía que soportar las incomodas miradas sobre sí, ya no tenía que pensar constantemente en el oxigenado, mucho menos excitarse gracias a el susodicho.

A pesar de que todo esto la hacía estar tranquila y feliz. Había algo que parecía no estar bien. Lo sentía durante todas las horas, como si algo fuese necesario para que su día terminase de manera perfecta. No le gustaba pensar en esto, porque sería admitir algo que, _muy seguramente_, fuese cierto.

Extrañaba a Draco Malfoy.

Y ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas.

-HP.-

_Sábado_. No sabía que demonios le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy más de lo que había planeado. Seis días, seis malditos días en los que el imbécil había hecho estragos con su mente y su cuerpo. Durante la noche anterior había pensado que tal vez nunca debió asistir a la fiesta del pequeño Albus, mucho menos tratar de salvar la ropa del rubio.

¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy allí en primer lugar?

No valía la pena pensarlo.

De igual forma el daño ya estaba hecho.

El Malfoy la había manejado durante toda esa semana como una débil presa, como si se tratara de una mujer fácil, quería hacerla caer en sus malditas redes, como lo había logrado con muchas antes que ella, incluso con ella presente.

Era un maldito degenerado.

Despedazarlo en trocitos era una excelente opción. Tal vez podía planear una muerte lo suficientemente lenta y dolorosa para su oxigenado cerebro. Pero lo primero era borrar esa socarrona sonrisa de su rostro, no podía matarlo sin antes quitarle esa burlona mueca de su rostro.

Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

_Joder_. Ya no había nada que hacer. Estaba total y absolutamente perdida.

Tenía que aceptarlo, pese al que él fuese un grandísimo patán, una parte de sí, una gran parte de sí.

Deseaba a Draco Malfoy.

Y aunque intentara negárselo a sí misma era la pura verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

_¿Buenas?_ Señoras y señores ¡ha llegado el final! Pues sí, este es el capítulo final, ha sido un gran placer escribir este fic para ustedes y en especial para _Stypamahotom_, querida espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado... ¿Sabes? ¡Es el segundo dramione que termino! (Vale, que el primero era horripilante y lo terminé borrando, larga historia xD), pero en cuestión de fics largos terminados es el segundo y eso merece una fiesta (¿No? Bueno me calmaré *May comienza a quitar las bebidas de la mesa*) ¿Epilogo? Pues no lo sé, aunque si me pica la inspiración de nuevo, lo hago, aunque admito que este fin abierto me gusta, pero bah siempre haré lo que mis lectores digan, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Sólo diré GRACIAS, por aguantarse que esta desquiciada actualizara cada quinientos meses (vale que estoy exagerando, pero así soy yo) y pues sólo espero que les guste este capitulo. Increíblemente no hay mucho lemmon, pero es que con estos dos me pongo tímida y me gusta unirlos con algo de cursileria. Ya se darán cuenta.

Y...¡Adiós! Nos vemos en mis otros fics o quizás en el epilogo de éste, quien sabe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Maldición<em>. Estaba jodido ¿Cómo iba a llevarla a su cama sino quería ni verlo? ¿Qué era lo que había fallado? La había provocado, sólo quería sacar ese coraje gryffindor para que luego se dejara llevar por él y todo iba _demasiado_ bien hasta que ella volvió a abofetearlo, como si de un momento a otro se hubiese enterado de algo terrible que él haya hecho.

De seguro había recordado a la castaña con lindas piernas, joder, sí, eso era lo más seguro. Joder, joder, joder. Eso le pasaba por no aguantarse las ganas y por ser un maldito que no dejaba de pensar en sexo, aunque después de todo esa era su _gran _naturaleza.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué _demonios_ podía hacer en veinticuatro horas para tener a la bendita empollona entre sus sabanas? Sí, sólo tenía un día, quizás menos, tal vez más que eso para cumplirse su propia promesa, casi había pasado una semana y lo único que había logrado, _además de tocar unas cuantas partes_, era que la castaña lo despreciara, todo por la maldita castaña que se le había ofrecido en el desayuno.

Pero no iba a rendirse.

Hermione Granger iba a ser suya, simplemente porque aunque le gustara el nombre de Scorpius Black no se arriesgaría a perder una apuesta consigo mismo, a pesar de que lo que deseaba fuera tan difícil de obtener.

A fin de cuentas era Draco Malfoy.

Y un Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-HP.-

_Sábado_. Lo odiaba. Odiaba _ese_ maldito día. No podría verla en el trabajo, era prácticamente imposible, ella no iba los fines de semanas a trabajar, lo cual era extraño dado a su obsesionada personalidad, lógicamente sabía dónde vivía, pero ir allí no era ni por asomo una buena idea, tenía que pensar en alguna forma de verla ese día.

¿Por qué _puñeta_ razón tenía que destruir en unos minutos su trabajo de seis días completos? Había avanzado demasiado, incluso si quitaba el inconveniente del imbécil de la limpieza, su plan funcionaba a la total perfección.

Un momento… ¿imbécil de la limpieza? Sí, de seguro él si iría al Ministerio el día de hoy, era por completo lo más seguro.

Sonrió.

Al fin tenía una idea de cómo ver a Granger ese día sin que su cuerpo saliera _muy_ lastimado.

-HP.-

A decir verdad no esperaba que el tal Javier colaborara de tan buena gana. Después de todo se suponía que era algo de Granger, pero al parecer todo era un simple teatro o eso parecía al menos. Pensó que debía hacer miles de cosas más para conseguir lo que quería del susodicho, pero sólo al decirlo el muchacho se había arrancado un mechón de su cabello para dárselo en sus manos.

Había sido un poco extraño, si se sinceraba consigo mismo.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado para qué los quería, sólo se los había dado con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, que lo hizo pensar, por unos instantes, que el imbécil sabía muy bien que haría con su cabello.

¿Acaso Granger le había mentido sobre su relación con el de la limpieza? Sí, esa era la única explicación razonable.

Sonrió. Y tocó la puerta.

La poción multijugos también había sido fácil de conseguir, sólo una leve visita a un callejón oscuro y todo el asunto estaba arreglado, afortunadamente no era muy ilegal usar la poción, de lo contrario todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por mantener su apellido se habría ido por el caño y sólo por una apuesta consigo mismo.

Ella abrió.

Y el _puto_ aire se le fue de los pulmones.

Estaba hermosa. No era la gran cosa, sólo tenía el cabello más enredado de lo normal y su cara denotaba un gran cansancio, pero su cuerpo envuelto en aquella delicada tela era lo que verdaderamente la hacía lucir hermosa, mejor dicho, deseable. Las ganas de besarla y arrancar todo estorbo de su cuerpo, para finalmente cumplir su apuesta y poseerla al fin, lo invadieron de repente.

Podría morirse teniendo esa visión y sería un muerto, por demás, feliz.

– ¿Javier?– le cuestionó la castaña. Su boca se abre ligeramente para exhalar un bostezo, tiene todo el aspecto de alguien que recién se ha dado cuenta que ha amanecido y que debe levantarse.

Se ha quedado sin habla momentáneamente, la visión que tiene ante sí, es por demás perturbadora y a la vez lo hace desear quitarse la maldita poción multijugos de encima, demostrar quién es en realidad y estampar a la castaña en la pared más cercana.

Ella lo invita a pasar, mientras lo observa con la curiosidad brillando en sus orbes marrones. A sus ojos el muchacho de la limpieza estaba actuando extraño, quitando, por supuesto, los detalles de que ha ido a su casa y que tiene puesto un traje demasiado elegante para él, que al parecer le queda un poco holgado.

Incluso sus ojos la observan de una manera extraña, como si fuera otra persona, en el cuerpo del joven amable que la saluda cortésmente todos los días.

Otra persona usando su cuerpo, pero no del todo cómodo con él.

Y la respuesta llega tan rápido a su cerebro que la hace sentirse un poco mareada. Esa elegancia tan característica de él, esa expresión tan parecida a la que le había visto el día anterior, ese deseo brillando en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Javier para conseguir sus cabellos?

Maldito Malfoy. Si le había hecho algo al muchacho iba a pagarlo y muy caro.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a Javier, Malfoy?– le preguntó al hombre frente a sí.

Y él despertó de su leve shock emocional. No era posible que ella lo hubiese descubierto tan rápido ¿qué rayos había hecho mal? Oh, claro, ahora que lo analizaba quizás ir con unos de sus mejores trajes no había sido una buena opción. Pues si lo habían descubierto, tenía que divertirse un poco, gracias a lo que aquel cuerpo le había dado.

– ¿Qué me delató?– cuestionó. Tenía que descubrir cómo es que ella lo había ubicado tan pronto, quizás era cierto que el imbécil de la limpieza y Granger habían tenido una relación muy estrecha. Al pensar en esto lo invadieron unas ganas de golpear al tal Javier y a la vez de desaparecerlo de la tierra.

La chica gruñó algo entre dientes. Seguramente se reprochaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de hacerlo pasar a su casa.

Sí, definitivamente usar el cuerpo del imbécil de la limpieza había sido un buen plan, por lo menos hasta el momento.

– Mas bien, qué cosa no te delató. Tienes el cuerpo de Javier, pero sigues siendo _tan_ Malfoy, es imposible hacerte pasar por alguien que tiene menos categoría que _tú_…–objetó la castaña, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –, además Javier es _demasiado_ educado y amable, pensándolo bien, no le llegas ni a los talones.

La sonrisa que había comenzado a posicionarse en su rostro desapareció por completo, mientras que la ex –gryffindor sonreía, orgullosa de sí misma, y quizás de la manera tan sencilla que había posicionado tan bajo el ego del menor de los Malfoys.

– ¿Acaso insinuaste que ese _Javier_ es mejor que yo?– el nombre del muchacho salió de sus labios con una rabia que no había estado dispuesto a exteriorizar, no quería que la castaña supiera cuanto le habían afectado a su orgullo, sus insinuaciones.

Granger sonrió, feliz, orgullosa.

– No lo insinúo, Malfoy, lo afirmo. –acotó resuelta.– Y a la voz de ya, te largas de mi casa. Yo invité a pasar a Javier no a _ti.__ –_comentó, mientras comenzaba a empujar al blondo fuera de su hogar.

Draco se dio cuenta de repente que su traje ya no le quedaba holgado, sino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, ya no se sentía extraño en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, porque al parecer el efecto de la poción había finalizado al fin y sin que se diera cuenta de esto.

– _Al diablo_ lo que digas, Granger, de aquí no me saca nadie, ni siquiera _tú_. – le dice. Entonces se voltea para encararla, pero observarla enojada y con ese aspecto logra destruir todo su autocontrol, en vez de soltarle algún sarcástico comentario, en vez de querer objetar lo que ha dicho anteriormente, en vez de hacerle tragar sus palabras, en vez de todo lo que debería haber hecho, la besó.

Y para su felicidad o su tormento, ella le correspondió.

Cuando sus bocas se separan le parece que han pasado horas, no obstante aunque sus pulmones exigen aire, sólo desea continuar besando a la castaña. No sólo eso, también quiere acariciarla, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus _endemoniadas_ piernas y su rostro, sobre todo su rostro, darse cuenta de que el momento es_ malditamente_ real, y que no sólo está teniendo un sueño húmedo con la ex –gryffindor.

– Eres un grandísimo patán, cómo se te ocurre venir a mi casa y besarme, te advertí que no lo hicieras, que te alejarás de mí…–y aunque intentó sonar amenazante no lo logró. Observó sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos brillando con deseo, sus labios carnosos y su cabello desordenado, y no lo logró, no logró ser amenazante para ti en ese maldito instante. –, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Javier o te aseguro que lo pagarás. Así que te vas ahora mismo o no respondo de lo que pueda…

Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo.

– Granger, sólo cállate.– y volvió a besarla.

Entonces ya no sólo es un beso, son miles, depositados en diferentes partes de la anatomía de ambos, son caricias, son jadeos, gemidos, son prendas masculinas y femeninas regadas por la pequeña sala de la castaña, son pasos que lentamente se dirigen a una habitación, son dos cuerpos que ruegan convertirse en uno. Son dos personas totalmente diferentes que se desean más que a ninguna cosa, son un ex –Slytherin y una ex –Gryffindor, son caricias en zonas prohibidas, son dos seres humanos guiados por sus instintos animales. Son un hombre adicto al sexo y una mujer que hace mucho desea más que simples besos.

Son Draco y Hermione. Son enemigos convertidos en amigos, y finalmente en amantes. Seguramente no comparten más que un simple deseo, algo que los ha estado consumiendo, pero que algún día terminara, tal vez convirtiéndose en algo más o simplemente dejando cuerpos saciados de instintos carnales.

Son besos, sudor y jadeos compartidos en una habitación. Son dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo. Son un engreído cumpliendo una apuesta y una empollona saciando sus deseos. Son polos opuestos atrayéndose.

Y finalmente son dos personas dejándose llevar por sus _deseos prohibidos_.

_End._


	10. Chapter 10

Sí, si me faltó explicidad en capítulo anterior, pero no pude evitarlo, me puse medio romántica con este par, en fin he aquí el epilogo, lo estuve pensando toda la noche y aquí lo que me salió. ¿Por qué Javier? Por dos cosas, 1era es MI personaje, el primero que he vuelto demasiado importante en un fic así que quería darle más que una simple mención y 2do porque me ofreceria un punto de vista que no estuviera muy ligado a la relación (En otras palabras que no fueran Draco y Hermione), también porque quería darle una historia con la pareja... y pues eso es todo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Excepto Javier él es MIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por Javier.<em>

Después de ese divertido día donde Draco Malfoy te pidió, _mejor dicho amenazó_, un mechón de tu cabello, los observaste con más atención, ya no sólo habían miradas para la señorita Granger, sino que ella también las brindaba.

Eran tan obvios, y no obstante tan reservados.

Tu trabajo te permitía ver cosas, sin necesidad de ser un metiche o chismoso, sólo observabas, sonreías internamente, porque verlos juntos te parecía divertido, sobretodo por el hecho de que se empeñaban en ocultarse de todos.

Pero no podían hacerlo de ti, siempre los descubrías, en pasillos desiertos, en ascensores, y una que otra vez los escuchaste en los baños. Sí, realmente te parecía divertido la relación de ese par, incluso a tu vista hacían una pareja perfecta, no entendías, o quizás sí, porque estaban empeñados en ocultarse.

Y, _aunque ellos no lo supieran_, mientras más se empecinaban en ocultarse, más obvios eran.

Los días pasaban y a tus ojos la relación iba poniéndose seria, la señorita Granger se veía feliz y Draco Malfoy se observa satisfecho consigo mismo, o quizás esa también era su expresión de felicidad, era tan difícil entenderlo, pero por lo que escuchabas su fama de mujeriego iba en decadencia, al parecer había dejado de acostarse con las mujeres del ministerio y sus alrededores, excepto con una, pero eso jamás saldría de tus labios.

Una vez los encontraste en la oficina del ministro, deseabas reír, pero el bochorno pintado en el rostro de la señorita Granger te impidió hacerlo, el señor Malfoy sólo te observaba con orgullo, como si el hecho de que los hubieras visto juntos fuese su plan principal, era como un león mostrando ante la manada _su _pedazo de carne y amenazando a todos los que se atrevieran a tocarlo.

No reíste porque los respetabas, pero la escena era por demás divertida y un poco morbosa.

Y un año después te llegó la invitación. La verdad no estabas para nada sorprendido, al parecer eras el único, porque la noticia de que la heroína mágica y el ex –mortifago iban a casarse fue un caos, miles de personas buscaban una explicación lógica, dando ideas como que el señor Malfoy había hechizado a la señorita Granger.

Tú eras el único que sabías la verdad, también uno de los pocos que habían sido invitados a la celebración. Al parecer también el único invitado que no había cuestionado las razones del por qué se casaban, quizás por eso la señorita, perdón, Hermione te pidió ser el padrino. Fue algo extraño, todos los invitados te observaban como si fueras hijo de Lord Voldemort. La novia te sonreía, feliz. El novio te miraba fijamente, como si dentro de sí, te odiara.

Fue difícil, pero después de un tiempo lograste decirles Draco y Hermione, sin que sintieras que estabas haciendo mal en darte tantas confianzas. Lograste que _Draco_ dejara de verte con odio, incluso más de una vez compartieron conversaciones interesantes, él te contó sobre su pasado, su familia y su amor por Hermione, también de cómo esto último lo había cambiado. Te convertiste en su amigo y eran inseparables.

_Hermione_ bromeaba sobre el odio que te profesaba su marido y de cómo ahora parecía tan feliz con tu presencia. También eras amigo de ella, te quería como a un hermano, la querías de la misma forma. No obstante estabas más conectado con _Draco_.

Y ser el mejor amigo de ambos te convirtió en alguien importante en el mundo mágico, no querías serlo, pero tampoco pudiste evitarlo, Rita Skeeter logró que ya no pudieras ser un simple conserje y la odiaste un poco por eso, al hablar de la extraña pareja de casados, también hablaban de ti.

Tres años después de su casamiento fuiste la primera persona en enterarte de que ella estaba embarazada, te emborrachaste con Draco esa noche y a la mañana siguiente Hermione les reclamaba a ambos. Tenías la sensación de que la noche anterior habías hecho tonterías junto a tu mejor amigo.

Tu cabeza y tú agradecieron silenciosamente a Draco cuando éste calló a su esposa, besándola. Sonreíste, porque era imposible no hacerlo cuando ese par se besaba, era una escena dulce y divertida.

En esos momentos te ibas silenciosamente, dejándolos solos, sabías muy bien a donde llevaban esos besos y sinceramente no querías estar presente, mientras ese par se encargaba de hacer otro hijo, mientras el primero no terminaba de gestarse.

¿Tus hijos? No tenías, ni siquiera tenias esposa. En primer lugar porque te sentías demasiado joven para eso y en segundo porque aún no habías encontrado a la indicaba. Y en los últimos años habías conocido a varias mujeres, también las habías rechazado, habías intentado tener alguna que otra relación seria, pero todas te habían desencantado en la primera cita, sin necesidad de tener relaciones con ellas.

No querías ser un maldito patán como Draco lo fue en sus tiempos. Sólo buscabas a la indicada, pero lamentablemente aún no la habías conseguido, pero sabías que estaba en algún lugar del mundo, seguramente buscándote a ti.

Nueve meses después, mientras ibas a visitar al nuevo miembro de la familia Granger-Malfoy, ambos te pidieron que fueras el padrino de su primogénito, y simplemente aceptaste, porque no era capaz de negarle nada a Hermione. Cuando ella se lo proponía lograba lo que quería y contigo era fácil sólo hacía falta una mirada para que dijeras sí a todo lo que ella te pidiera. No eras el único. Draco era otro que no podía negarse a esa mirada.

Te convertiste en el padrino de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger, tan parecido a su padre y con el temible carácter de su madre. Lo mimaste y consentiste como si fuese tu propio hijo, te convertiste en un segundo padre para él y cuando sus padres le negaban algo corría contigo para que tú se lo dieras.

Con unos pocos años lograba manejarte a su antojo, lo peor, tenía la mirada de su madre y la facilidad de las palabras de su padre. Ellos lo adoraban, no eran los únicos, era imposible negarle algo a ese pequeñajo. Hermione lograba, muy pocas veces, controlarlo y negarle cosas. Draco se desesperaba cuando el pequeño Scorpius lloraba. Tú tratabas de consolarlo y constantemente le advertías que ese no era el comportamiento apropiado para un niño con su madurez mental.

Mientras jugabas con él, sus padres se besaban, dándole asco al pequeño y causante sonrisas a ti. Cuando veías a los tres juntos recalcabas en tu mente que eran una hermosa familia, de la cual, de una forma muy extraña, eras parte.

Scorpius cumplió cuatro años. Lo celebraron, era una magnifica fiesta, el pequeño estaba feliz. Draco y Hermione también. Él también. Mientras el pequeño rubio corría y jugaba con sus primos y amigos. Hijos de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley, de Ronald Weasley con Lavender Brown, entre otros. Los padres compartían experiencias y situaciones embarazosas, reían a carcajadas, y como siempre tú observabas, existían veces en que participabas, no obstante había algo esencial que debías tener para sentirte parte de eso.

Debías tener una familia, propia. Y lo sabías.

Pensabas en eso constantemente. Adorabas a Scorpius, lo querías como si fuese tu propio hijo. Pero lo sabías, él no era tu hijo y jamás lo seria. Deseabas tener tu propia familia, tener una hermosa esposa y un amado hijo que correría a tus brazos cuando llegaras a casa. Claro, también podía ser una hija.

Y entonces la viste.

Es la primera vez que la ves. Hermione dice que es una de sus mejores amigas, te han contado sobre ella una que otra vez, pero nunca la haz visto en persona, al parecer había desaparecido hacia unos cuantos años, buscando una extraña criatura en la que sólo ella creía.

Su cabello rubio te fascina. Sus ojos plata se parecen un poco a los de Draco, pero son _demasiado _diferentes, tienen un brillo soñador, son saltones y quedas cautivado. Cuando sonríe, _no a ti_, todo su rostro lo hace y entonces sabes que estás perdido.

Recuerdas su nombre: Luna Lovegood. Y logras entender porque Hermione afirma que es extravagante, su ropa lo explica, dirías que es un estilo hippie, pero es más complejo que eso, ella es más _compleja_ que eso.

Te presentas tu mismo y de reojo puedes ver que tus mejores amigos están sonriendo con complicidad. Ella se presenta y su melodiosa voz te envuelve. Halagas su complejo atuendo y te sonríe_, sólo a ti_, entonces te pierdes por completo, entre sus ojos, su voz y su maravillosamente extraña personalidad.

Draco y Hermione los observan sonrientes. Sientes que han estado planeando ese momento durante muchos años y en silencio le agradeces. El pequeño Scorpius sigue corriendo persiguiendo a una pequeña pelirroja, es Rose, sonríes divertido, ese par de pequeños siempre juegan juntos, te atreverías a decir que cuando crezcan serán inseparables.

Vuelves tu atención a la hermosa rubia y le sonríes. Ella te habla de criaturas extrañas, inverosímiles e irreales. Adoras escuchar su voz y aunque entiendes muy poco de lo que está hablando no puedes evitar aceptarlo al finalizar la fiesta.

Te has_ enamorado_ de Luna Lovegood.

Todos se van, incluso ella, y la soledad te envuelve ahora más que nunca. Recibes a un Scorpius cansando y somnoliento en tus brazos, luego se lo entregas a Draco quien te sonríe entre divertido y agradecido, observas a Hermione, quien te observa de la misma manera. Te despides, besas la cabeza de tu ahijado y te diriges a la salida.

No obstante volteas un instante para mirarlos de nuevo y como siempre se ven perfectos. Son la familia más maravillosa que has observado en tu vida y muy dentro de ti deseas que en un futuro, no muy lejano, tú puedas tener una familia tan perfecta.

Quizás con esa hermosa y encantadora chica rubia que has conocido el día de hoy.

_End._

Cómo dije un placer haber escrito esto para ustedes, sobre todo para ti Pawi (Deberías avisarme cada vez que cambies de nick, me volveré loca un día de estos xD). Y pues ahora sí. Adiós con este fic.


End file.
